


Cavort Within My Morbid Mind

by GoringWriting



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Zsasz accompanies Jim and Harvey on their investigation of Arkham Asylum after The Scarecrow has laid waste to it and abandoned it, unfortunately for them it isn't as abandoned as they thought it was. It's up to Zsasz to talk Jonathan down, will he succeed?





	Cavort Within My Morbid Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for abuse.

“Why am I here again?” Zsasz asks as they walk through the abandoned halls of the asylum.

“Because I have to make sure that this place is empty of any hidden surprises care of Crane, and you're here because Oswald wants revenge on Crane,” Jim says.

“No, I'm here because the Boss wants to knock boots with Nygma and I already walked in on them once,” Zsasz says.

“Well there's an image I didn't need in my brain,” Harvey says stepping over some sort of medical device.

“How'd you walk in on them?” Jim asks.

“I was patrolling around two this morning and I heard a muffled grunt from his room so I went in to check it out,” Zsasz says with a shrug.

“You can't tell the difference between a sex grunt and a holy shit someone hit me grunt?” Harvey asks.

“I don't really care to learn the difference. I still have to check on my employers regardless of what I think,” Zsasz says cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, a weirdo like you probably doesn't have much time for sex,” Harvey says.

“I don't know, my partners seem to enjoy themselves,” Zsasz says.

“You forget about all those girls he has working for him,” Jim says to Harvey.

“Actually my Zsaszettes, as people like calling them, are like sisters to me. I would never have sex with any of them,” Zsasz says and Jim opens his mouth to respond but a security gate slams down behind them.

“Shit,” Harvey says banging on the gate. They hear laughter and see down at the end of the hall Johnathan Crane Jr. Standing there holding a can of water resistant toxin.

“Double shit. Zsasz do you think you can take him out from here?” Harvey asks.

“Not without setting the cannister off,” Zsasz says recognizing the system as something he’s used before for knockout gas grenades. 

“Can you try talking him down?” Harvey asks.

“That’s never worked before,” Jim says.

“Let me talk to him,” Zsasz says and Harvey looks at him.

“That is not a good idea,” Harvey says quickly.

“Can I possibly make things worse?” Zsasz asks.

“Well...no,” Harvey says and Zsasz heads towards Crane.

“Hi, my name is Victor Zsasz. Yours is Jonathan Crane right,” Zsasz says and Jonathan stares at him and tightens his grip on the cannister.

“I wonder what you will see,” Jonathan says and lifts up the cannister.

“Oh, that’s easy. My dad,” Zsasz says and Jonathan stops to look at him.

“What?” Jonathan says sounding more like the kid he is instead of the Scarecrow.

“Yeah, it was a horrible experience to say the least. Tell me, did you want to hurt those people?” Zsasz says.

“What?” 

“The people your old man killed to get their adrenal glands,” Zsasz explains.

“How…”

“I know every murder that happens in this city. Now, answer the question,” Zsasz says.

“I wanted to help my dad,” Crane says.

“Did you want to help your dad or help your dad,” Zsasz says and Crane blinks at him.

“What?”

“Did you want to help your old man kill people or did you just want to spend some time with him, have him look at you with pride or at least something that isn’t disgust,” Zsasz says and Jim and Harvey share a look.

“W..what? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Crane says and Zsasz gives a tight smile.

“Don’t you? All you want is for them to show you the slightest bit of attention, maybe a smile, perhaps even a good job son. It starts getting to the point where you look at other fathers and sons and you wonder what did those kids do to earn that? What did you do to not deserve that kind of relationship, and you look at them fishing or playing ball and you wonder if maybe the problem is just you. So you do everything to please them and beg for attention, you try to take an interest in their work, whether it’s guns or science experiments and murder, but it never really does anything for them. They still hit you, inject you, burn you, kick you. You gave your father every ounce of your love and he still injected you with that drug and then overdosed you. You committed crimes for him, hurt people that you didn’t want to hurt all so that he’d say good job son, but don’t you think it’s time that you stop trying to get that good job son from him? Haven’t you tried enough?” Zsasz says and he can see Crane’s hand on the cannister shaking a little. 

“I don’t want to go back to the Arkham, it’s bad there,” he says.

“Tell you what kid, I’ll foot the bill for you to go to that fancy new place a couple cities over,” Zsasz says and Jonathan cocks his head to the side.

“Why?”

“Because it seems that no one cares that Arkham isn’t doing it’s job. So I guess I have to start doing something about it. Now, give me the toxin kid,” Zsasz says reaching his hand out slowly so he won’t startle him. Jonathan looks at him and hands the cannister to him and Zsasz passes it to Harvey as Jonathan pulls the mask off and Zsasz is shocked at how young he is.

“Come on kid, let’s get you real help,” Zsasz says and they leave the Asylum.

Several hours later, Zsasz, Harvey and Jim are watching Jonathan being loaded into an ambulance to take him to the new clinic, just like Zsasz promised.

“Didn’t Penguin want you to kill him?” Harvey asks.

“His exact words were take him out of play. Jonathan is technically now out of play,” Zsasz says with a shrug and a grin and walks off towards his car.

A month later, Zsasz walks into Jonathan’s room at the clinic for their weekly visit.

“Hey Kid, you’re looking better. You’re not shaking as much as you were and I love what you did with your hair,” Zsasz says as Jonathan runs a hand through his now shorter and clean hair.

“Tha...Thanks,” Jonathan says smiling a little.

“They been treating you okay?” Zsasz asks.

“Yes, much nicer here,” Jonathan says.

“Good, if they do anything let me know and I will move you to a new place,” Zsasz says.

“Thanks, are you okay?” Jonathan says touching a bruise on his cheek where a thug got a good swing in.

“Yeah some guy got a lucky swing,” Zsasz says and Jonathan smiles softly.

“I hurt them?” Jonathan asks.

“No kid, you focus on getting better. Besides I took care of them,” Zsasz says ruffling his hair.

“Okay,” Jonathan says and Zsasz smiles.

“So, they have good food here?” Zsasz asks wanting to make sure he’s being fed right.

“Yes, here. I saved some for you,” Jonathan says holding out a cup of Jello to Zsasz making the assassin smile a little as he takes it from him.

“Don’t you want it?” Zsasz asks.

“You need food too,” Jonathan says poking Zsasz in the stomach. Zsasz smiles and eats the Jello and smiles.

“Thanks Kid. So, let me tell you about the latest episode of Criminal Boyfriends,” Zsasz says and begins recounting Nygma’s attempts at a romantic dinner, which ended in smoke and alarms, but Oswald did get carried out in Nygma’s arms so it worked out.

Jonathan smiles and falls asleep against Zsasz until it’s time for him to leave.

“By Kid, I’m proud of you for doing so well with therapy,” Zsasz says and Jonathan’s face lights up and he hugs Zsasz.

“Thank you,” he whispers and Zsasz rub his back.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr, prompts for fics are always open.  
> Title came from this poem
> 
> Monster Mind  
> The monsters offer comfort.  
> The nightmare is my home.  
> Where many would be scared,  
> I find I’m not alone.  
> The shadows that surround,  
> Do not engage my fright.  
> Where most long for the day,  
> I embrace the night.  
> What many think is normal,  
> Is what scares me most.  
> Not vampires or werewolves.  
> Not even witches or ghosts.  
> I find it fascinating,  
> Eccentric and unique,  
> But most would find it strange,  
> And say that I’m a freak.  
> I still love the spooky,  
> The creepy and the weird.  
> What most find terrifying,  
> And are considered feared,  
> But who’s to say what’s normal?  
> Who’s to say what’s sane?  
> It’s my imagination,  
> The world inside my brain.  
> The goblins and the ghouls,  
> The zombies and the fiend,  
> Cavort within my morbid mind,  
> Like a sick and twisted dream.  
> That’s what makes this monster grin,  
> Make no obfuscation,  
> This dark and gloomy soul of mind.  
> My macabre imagination.  
> by The Mandi Monster


End file.
